In the production of RFID labels, as is known, chip modules are used which have an RFID microchip and electrical connecting contacts, by which they are connected to the RFID antenna. WO 2005/076206 [US 2008/0295318] describes a continuous production method for RFID labels, during which the chip modules, with their back face facing away from the connecting contacts, are placed on adhesive film sections whose base area is significantly larger than a base area of each chip module. The electrical connecting contacts of the chip modules are electrically contacted by the antenna connections, the adhesive film sections being flatly joined to the antenna film sections in such a manner that the chip modules are fixed relative to the antenna connections.
As is known, RFID labels are produced in a manner that a so-called RFID inlay is mounted between a cover strip provided with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on its lower face and a backing strip that can be removed from the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. The RFID inlay includes an RFID chip attached to a flat antenna and galvanically connected thereto, the RFID antenna being mounted on an antenna film.
It is known to attach the chip modules for processing successively in a row on a strip and to deliver them in this manner during processing to the RFID antennas. Each microchip, with its two contacts, is then removed from the strip and glued onto the RFID antenna in such a manner that its connecting contacts have galvanic contact with the contacts of the RFID antenna.
During this step, one has to position the chip modules very accurately on the RFID antenna so that the galvanic contact is established.